Loving Slaver
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Finding something amiss in Ponyville, Foals are going missing. Rainbow Dash is on the case, but soon finds she is falling short. With a hope to gain speed to catch the culprit she visit Zacora but what she dose find is the will to dominate, making ponies her Loving Slaves.
1. Chapter 1 Somethings Out of place

_This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro. Keep in mind this is an AU and has some differences. This is connected to the Loving Mother world._

 **Chapter 1; Something Out Of Place  
**

It had become a lazy afternoon for one of the fastest flies in all of Equestria. Her morning had not gone as expected, the weather ponies had spent all morning battling freak weather from The Everfree Forest now no pegasus could use any weather magic or fly too close to the foreboding forest. Worst of all it had thrown all the weather schedule all outs of sorts. IT had taken her almost twenty minutes to clear the sky.

Currently she was lazily sleeping on a puffy cloud. Drifting between sleeping and awake Rainbow felt she believed she had earned a nap. While drifting between sleep and wake she felt a familiar warmth in her nethers. But her mind dashed it away, she had missed her after morning, post noon nap. It would be a perfect, if she could sleep in on of Sweet Apple Acers' Apple trees. Seriously, those trees are really comfortable

" **Blah!** " The sound jolted her awake. Then the sound repeated in a triple staccato burst " **Blah!, Blah!, Blah!** "

Rainbow Dash was now completely awake. Instantly she looked around and then over the edge of the cloud. She could see a train coming down the tracks, this train caught her attention it was… Well it was odd? It was not like a normal train, it was was fancy looking and blocky kind of train just like the ones she saw from crystal Empire but it was made of both metal and wood not crystal.

Rainbow tilted her head. "Never seen a train like that? I wonder if it's a special?" Now her curiosity was raised, she needed to satisfy it. She slid off the cloud and glided after the train. Rainbow did not need to push herself to keep up with the train especially since she had training with the wonderbolts. She would never tell Twilight but she had started to study military strategy and flight techniques. She was easily able to follow the train thanks to the her training with pursuits flying.

Rainbow followed the train until she saw the train pulling into Ponyville but it did not stop at the platform it slide onto a side track that went into the heart of the depo close to the roundhouse. Rainbow scanned the scene, she watched as the train was being hooked into Ponyville's power, water and sewer system.

That's when Rainbow watched an older stallion stepped down from one of the train cars. He was dressed in a fancy coat with tails, he was gray pony with a long mustache that covered his mouth, while big bushy eyebrows made him look mean. He pulled a silver watch looking at it briefly before putting it away. Rainbow was still watching him when something strange happened, he zipped away.

Caught off guard Rainbow shot after him but he was nothing but a gray blur. She poured on all the speed she could trying to keep up with the gray form whizzing around town. She could do nothing but watch as he zipped from one stall to another in the market, business, offices, and even a home or two. Before Rainbow could even catch up with him he was back at the train yard zooming into the train.

"Wholely cow!" She exclaimed.

A passing cow gave the pegasus a rueful look. "Well I Never!" She snorted.

Rainbow quickly moved way and after the stallion. She could not even think of how this was even possible. "How did he move so fast? That stallion has to be up to something I mean there is now way you can just park a train in a train yard." Rainbow paused and thought about what she had said. That was when she noticed a mare in a floral print dress trott out of the train. "I mean one that isn't being repaired, I better go tell Twilight what's happening and what we can do to stop him!" Rainbow fumed and shot of towards the direction of her friends home.


	2. Chapter 2 The DDP of Imperception

**Chapter 2 The D. D. P. of Imperception Spells, Love Taps' Lament  
**

Rainbow Dash Floated above the lavender Alicorn explaining what she had seen and what happened. About the train and the gray stallion. She had expected the young monchare to react and for her to lead the charge but Twilight continued to stack her books. Rainbow Dash watched her friend roll her eyes. Rainbow crossed her arms angrily.

"Twilight, this is serious!" Rainbow exploded.

"Rainbow I know that you are the element of loyalty, but right now you're just being paranoid. I do admit that some pony wanting to stay in a train yard is strange…"

"Strange?" Rainbow broke in. "That does not begin to cover it and then some stallion zooming around."

"It would be, if not for the fact a wealthy pony form Canterlot did not pay the town of Ponyville to stay there so he could have privacy." Twilight answered Rainbow with a shrug.

"What?" Rainbow questioned.

"Well, apparently they like trains and like the idea of spending time in a train yard. He even sweeten the deal they promised to have ponyville's trains refurbished at Canterlot. Not to mention that they allowed us use a fleet of trains, Deer type Whistle Homer Engines. Ponyville, would never be able to have one of those trains let alone a fleet. The Mayor would be crazy not to take it.'

'Besides what you saw was most likely a servant using an imperception spell. Some of the older servants believe that 'It's best not to be seen or heard'. They would use improseption spells to help them live out that mato. It would only seem sneaky but old Canterlot servants are like that."

"In-Por-what?" Rainbow Dash tilted her head in confusion.

Twilight turned to her and smiled at her friend. "Imperception, noun, lack of perception.

An imperception spell is meant to affect the perception of a single pony. I am willing to bet the only reason you saw anything was because he activated his magic as you were looking at him. The only ponies I know that could see through an Imperception spell is Pinkie Pie and maybe Fluttershy."

"Twilight that's nuts!" Rainbow shouted. "You know I see everything when I fly there is now way I could miss anything. How is Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy able to see him?" The rainbow pegasus demanded.

Twilight pinned her friend with a look. "Pinkie Pie is Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy's ability with animals would provide her the help with see him."

"What, Commoon! How is that possible?" Rainbow complained.

"Simple, Imperception Spell run by D.D.P. factor."

"DDP?" Rainbow questioned.

"D.D.P. stands for; Defection, Diversion, and Prioritization." Twilight clarified.

"That means?"

"Well you see ponies preserve the world with differently so the spell use different ways to make its target imperceptible to others.'

' For example, Applejack would fall into the Deflection category, that means that the spell would Deflect her attention away from the pony in question. Like a pony would a ball in a game. While Rarity and I would fall into the Diversion category. Meaning that the spell would push our attention away for the pony and on to something that would would hold it. Like books for me or something with fashion for Rarity." Rainbow was still listing but could see her friend was floating in an in between state. She was glad when Twilight stopped to look at her friend to see if she still listing.

Rainbow was listing, mostly, but this was important. "I think I get what you're saying Twilight this spell make a pony think that something else or make a pony see something they want, but where does that put me Twilight?"

"Very good Rainbow Dash, I see your listening skills have gotten better," Twilight teased her. "But to answer your question, that would be Prioritization. Like you said you see everything but your mind sets things on how important they are for you to know. The spell would force you to put the pony into the lowest."

"Wow," Rainbow said floating around Twilight. "Was that why he was so blurry?"

Twilight paused and played with her chin. "Definitely not a normal type of Imperception spell. I'll have to do some research. I wish Spike and Starlight was here to help. Now I'm interested."

"SO, what are we going to do about this?" Rainbow asked.

"Well there is nothing to do, but I guess if you would like to observe and report what you see then there would be no problem. You do have the speed aspect but…"

"Watch and report, gotcha Twilight." Rainbow saluted her friend The Princess Of Friendship and shot out of the castle.

"Not what I meant Rainbow!," Twilight called after her friend but when she was gone she only sighed. "I just hope she doesn't cause too much of a problem. It's like the hospital incident all over again."

* * *

Rainbow started her way back home, she was looking forwards to begin her spying. She could think of all the ways she could spy on the the old stallion. Lost in her thoughts she felt a collision with another body. "Oof, sorry about that." That was one of the reason she hated to walk she could collide with some pony easily.

"Sorry," It was a earth pony was a creamy yellow with a brown mane. She held in her hooves a torn beeny. The mare looked up at Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash?"

"Love Tap?" Rainbow knew the mare and she had only seen her in such a state once. "You OK?"

"No, This beanie, it's Buttons I found it near the Everfree Forest…" The forlorn mare seemed to snap back to life with a realization. "Rainbow! Maybe you could you could help, fly over it and see if you can find him."

"I can't," This time Rainbow frowned. Love Tap looked at her shocked and stared at her. "And when I say I can't it does not mean that I don't want to. There was a magical weather incident and if I take to the air the pegasus magic would cause some big trouble."

"Then maybe Fluttershy could help…?" She looked a Rainbow with hope.

Rainbow Dash looked at the poor mare she looked desperate and she knew that it was tough for her. She had lost her oldest son, Gibson, for an over dous. While her husband died in a cart crash trying to get to the Hospital. Rainbow felt bad but she had to be truthful. "Sorry Love Tap, Fluttershy is out on a mission but I'm willing to bet that Twilight would be willing to help you." The pegasus pointed to the castle. The mare nodded still dejected and she slowly drifted to the castle. Rainbow fielt bad for her, but now her suspicions about the stallion just got worse.

Rainbow felt her heart ache just a little as she watched the mare walk away. "Now I've got to check this out. Tomorrow, I'll be follow him. But first thing I need… well to get back home." She smiled as a new thought came to the forefront. The thought of her pet and how board he was. "Tank needs his story." begrudgingly she made her way back home.


	3. Chapter 3 Daring Servent

**Chapter 3 Daring Servant, Part one**

Daring Doo struggled against her restraints. She grunted and cursed as she pulled then thrashed some more. Eyes narrowed and again she strained to get free. She was restrained to a angled plank.

"Don't bother struggling Daring Doo." A melodic voice said calmly.

"Who are you?" Daring shouted. "What do you want?" Daring added quickly.

That's when a pony came into view, the pony, it was a unicorn stallion, was shaped like a mare with a curvy, almost sinewy frame, a long mane and tail added to the effect. What set him as a stallion was the fract his muzzle was streamlined, his voice was deeper and he had a sheath, that should have caught her attention first. But now for some reason Daring was having a hard time taking her eyes off her his sheath, it bobbed a waived as he slowly walked past her.

He was making sounds of satisfaction as his eyes roamed over her. "Yes, yes, so good."

"What do you want," Daring shouted "What's your game?"

"Oh, that is a good one," The stallon only laughed. "That would be simple my dear Darling Doo, I want you." He pointed a polished hoof at her.

"Me? What you want me?" Daring was startled at this.

The Stallion chuckled to himself again. "Oh, yes, you. Beautiful, resourceful, adventurous… Ah, so much more I can not wait to add you to my collection." The stallion traild off with a wistful look in his eyes

"Collection?" Daring asked.

The stallion clapped his hooves, a set of doors from behind her opened wide. She heard the jingling and jangling complementing the taps of hooves on a stone floor. Daring saw a bevy of mares rushed in the room and in front of Daring. All of them were dressed in a bedlah, fitted tops that hugged their barrels, while fitted hip belts hugged their lower sections, topped off with flank accentuating bellows of cloth attached to their ankles by bells. There were all types of mares unicorns, earth ponies, and pegasus with all different body types too. Daring could not help but notice all the mares were smiling serenely and their eyes were vacant.

"Yes, my collection, all my beauties. Do you like the their uniform of obedience? Your's will be a different more useful, functional but still sexy. He nuzzled the nearest of the mares how in turn inclined her head towards him. "You see these servants are meant for my entrainment, you will be a working servant. Pleasuring me is their job, while for you it will be a reward."

"Who are you?" Daring demanded. But as she did she noticed some of the mares setting up a projector in front of the room, in clear view of Daring.

"Oh, how rude of me. You need to know the name of your new master. I am Mesmeric Tone. It looks like my servants are ready for your training. Their such good servants, aren't they." He purred.

Daring saw that that all the mares had sat down in front of her, their eye's emptily glued to the screen. Daring felt magic hold her head forward and eyes open facing the screen. The projector turned on and slowly an image appeared, a colored ring, it expanded then shrank. A second ring, a different color expanded and then shrank, then a third ring quickly follow the second. "Just relax and watch the rings dance with color. You are safe and in good hooves, relax." Mesmeric Tone spoke aloud. The dancing colored rings had picked up speed. Daring was stuck with her eyes open, watching the rings on a screen, The soft voice still telling her to relaxs, and slowly her mind started to drift. Slowly her thoughts were being lost to the she watched the other mares start to bow down and lift their tail, the rings reflecting in their blank eyes.

That's when words slowly materialized within the rings;

Ring One read, I am

Ring Two read, A horny

Ring Three, Cock Slave

The pattern of the of speed and color of the grings increased, but the words were still creeping slowly.

Daring could not fight forever, the phase sinking into her brain taking up roots. Slowly making the rest of her mind fertile for the idea. That was when many of the mares began to chant softly the words as a mantra. "I am a horny cock slave. I am a horny Cock slave."

The assault on Daring's mind was coming from both her eyes and ears, it was not long before Daring stopped fighting and in a soft, struggled voice she stard her own chanting. "I… am… a… horny… cock slave." She breathed.

"Good my servants." Mesmeric Tone cooed. "Good, very good my new servant."

Daring felt the magic stop, buts she did not look away from the screen. Her own voice tentatively added to the other mares chanting, " I am a hory cock slave, I am a hory cock slave." After a while of chanting Daring felt her restraints be removed and she slid off the table and remained sitting on the ground with all the other mares.

"Good my new servant it's time to start your training, keep your eyes on what I am about to do, let it be burned into your mind." He purred with delight, as he trotted over to the nearest mare. Mesmeric Tone positioned himself to one side, and with his magic he removed the mare's belt and harem pants. In full view of Daring Mesmeric Tone presented the mare's pussy to her. It was soaking wet with arousal, winking, waiting for her master.

Mesmeric Tone took in a deep breath near the mare's rump, taking in the scent of arousal. "Like a fine whine, see Daring? This is what a good servant should be like, wet and dripping and winking for their master." He purred to Daring.

"Dripping… Wet… Winking… for… Master…" Daring struggled to say.

"Good, Good, my Darling Doo, you'll be a good servant. While I rut your fellow servant why not pleasure yourself at your Master's' work"

"Yes… Master…, Pleasure… self…, Master's… work…" Daring said, her hoof sliding down to her marehood, ready to watch her Master's work

"Good, my Darling." Mesmeric Tone purred. As he slowly mounted the mare, Daring watched as her Master's erect member entered the mare. Slowly, at first, he slide into the mare's willing pussy. As he worked he made grunts of pleasure, the mare made throaty moans to mirror his work. Watching this action while still in line with the hypnotic screen was rewriting Daring's mind. Hard wiring the adventure to obey her new Master's and enjoy his cock.

Mesmeric Tone was now thrusting harder into the mare with a grunt of satisfaction, the mare let out a sound of pleasure. Daring obeyed her body and her master's last command and Daring started to play with her own damp pussy.

Mesmeric Tone let out a groan as his cock pumped harder he balls slapping against the mare, in a short time he strained and his cock started to unload burst after burst of his seed into the mare's pussy. This caused the mare let out a startled scream as her own juices erupted forward.

Satisfied Mesmeric Tone pulled his cock out. It was still erect, he turned to face Daring Doo. "You know, I should rut every mare in this room before I ever think of doing anything with you. Don't you agree?"

Daring's eyes became transfixed on Mesmeric Tone's cock she only bobbing her head following Mesmeric Tone's cock as it bobbed.

Mesmeric Tone laughed. "Grand, you agree with me servent. I am feeling generous, how about I let you taste? He thrusted cock towards Daring's head. Daring's head only bobbed again with Mesmeric Tone's cock. "Now, that's good open up…"

* * *

 **Growler!**

* * *

A loud sound broke Rainbow Dash from her reading, she felt a familiar burning in her nethers. She had wished that it was not true, Rainbow cursed that feeling, Twilight told told her she was a vivid reader and once again it proved true. Tank, her pet tortoise growled at her, which meant he liked her according to Fluttershy, thus breaking her thought away from the story.

"Sorry buddy, I know it's not up to par with our usual Daring Doo, but Fanfiction is all we got until the real stuff comes back. Seriously why so much clop and kinky stuff. Still there are some good ones out there so I guess I have to deal with it. Hope it gets better." Tank blinked slowly, and Rainbow seemed to interrupt that in her own way. "I know, I feel bad that I was not able to help Love Tap but there was nothing I could do but point her towards Twilight."

The tortoise only response was to yawn and followed it with more growling noise. Rainbow was glad that she had asked Fluttershy to fill her in on tortoise she never wanted be be caught off guard like she was with the hybronation thing ever again. She smiled down at her big guy in his sky blue robe and little Rainbow Dash slippers.

"You know what I wish Tank?" She asked him and he only blinked. "Yup, we'll find out what happened to Buttons and I think it has something to do with that stallion from the train."

Tank replied by stretching out and nipping on Rainbow's robe. "Your right tank we'll get to the bottom of this tomorrow. Twilight said I was fast enough. Right?" She looked at her pet, he blinked at her. "Right, You always have my back big guy. Rainbow Dash is on the case!" She cheered.

Tanks lowered his head and closed his eyes. "That's right we need to get our sleep. Night Tank." Rainbow said before pulling the tortoise into a hug, she fell asleep, still with her neither bothering her.


End file.
